


Feast That The Beach Offers:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Biting, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Desire, Dom/sub, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Horny, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, Lust, Milking, Negligee, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Showers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni wakes up rarely in the mornings, but one morning, She woke up & went to the beach, she found something to watch & enjoy, Does she takes control?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danni wakes up rarely in the mornings, but one morning, She woke up & went to the beach, she found something to watch & enjoy, Does she takes control?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was awake one morning, she couldn't believe that she woke up at this hour, but it was worth it, She gets to watch her lover of more than 6 years doing his workout, & it was the feast of the eyes, She was curious about it being the feast of soul, & body. She is more than willing to find out.

 

Meanwhile, Steve has no idea that his lover & partner was having one of her horny days, & that him swimming, & showing off without knowing it, made him even look sexier. **"I think it's time for me to get my shit together"** , he thought to himself, as he continued to swim. He loves her, & he is preparing to do anything to show it to her. **"She ** _is_** my life, I am not gonna mess it up"** , he thought to himself once again, & he flipped over, & then headed for shore, ready to start the day, & be with the love of his life.

 

Danni had her timing perfect, she was waiting for him when he came out of the water, & she wearing her sexiest lingerie, & she thought to herself exclaiming, as she watched & caught the sight of him, **"Hot Damn, He ** _is_** so fucking hot, He's scorching !"** , She took charge & went down, & carried out the plan that she was thinking in her mind. Steve was hers, & no one else will have him, & she is gonna prove it, as soon as she gets down there. The Former Seal was surprised to see her, & she came up to him, kissing him, cutting off his air supply.

 

When the demand of air became important, Steve said in amazement, "Danni ?", "Shut up", & with all of her strength, she pushed him into an lounge chair, strips him of his board shorts, & he was naked, like the day he was born. She straddled him, & took off her negligee, & flung it to where his shorts were, & she was ready for fun, & to conduct her business of desires. She was riding him, letting her vagina clench his manhood, milking him for all that he is worth, Steve was moaning & groaning, as a result of her being so hot, sexy, & dominant. "God, Baby, I need it, Fuck me, I need you to fuck me hard !", he exclaimed with heat & desire. She was rocking with him, she placed his hands on her large gazombas, & he squeezed, she hissed seductively, "Yes, **_Stud_** , Just like that", as she raked her fingers through her hair.

 

She moved down, & she proceeded to give him a blowjob, & fingered his ass, He was moaning out, & sweat was forming on his body, "Shit, Danni, God, That feels so fucking good", he breathed out, He went down her throat, & she collected every drop, she moved her way back up, & kissed him, He loved tasting himself on her lips. "You were great, **_Baby_** , Absolutely", he purred seductively, "It's not over yet, **_Sailor Boy_** ", She said with equal seductiveness placed his hands above his head & hooked them to the back of the chair, & said, "Don't move", she proceeded to have her fun.

 

She worshiped his body starting from his neck, making sure that hickeys show, when they are formed, she played with his nipples, & tortured them, til they can't expand anymore. Steve said hissing now, "God, Yes, Danni, Use me, Make me yours forever", & she couldn't deny her lover a thing, so she took him body, & soul. She wanted him to feel for a week. She denied him, as she was laying her love, & claim bites on him, He was getting really frustrated, cause he could not release his load, He resorted to begging, hopefully she would grant him mercy.

 

"Please, Babe, Please, I need to cum," The Vixen nodded, & said, "Just hold for a bit longer, Let me milk your precious sweetness, I want your baby, Babe, I want it so bad, That I want you to fuck me when it's your turn, Okay ?", He nodded, & proceeded to rock against her center, & she bucked against him, They were meeting each other's rhythm, & trying to put out the fire that is within them. "Okay, **_Stud_** , Now !", she commanded seductively, Steve ended up having multiple orgasms. Steve was ready for his payback, He flipped her over, & bent her over the lounge chair, ready to pummel her, he growled seductively into her ear in that voice, he knows that drives her crazy, "My turn, **_Slut_** ", & he proceeded to fuck her, & he laid slaps on that delicious ass of hers, It drives him crazy, when she moves & wiggles it.

 

"Oh yeah, Daddy, I have been a **_very_** naughty girl, I need to be punished", He spanks it, as he was thrusting into her, "Oh yeah, Steve, Right there, You hit the perfect spot, Keep going," he did, as he was told. She wiggled  & withered against him, as they were creating a new delicious rhythm, & he couldn't wait to have the sweet nectar, that's she is offering up to him without hesitation. He couldn't take it anymore, & proceeded to push her down, & spread her legs apart, & just take her right then & there.

 

He was licking, nibbling, & licking up her clit, like a dog, Danni had her head thrown back in ecstasy, & exclaimed, "Yes, Steve, Do it, Fuck me, I am not a doll, I won't break, Fuck me like you mean it !", & he did, Then he flipped her over, & licked & rimmed her ass, & played with it, like she was doing to his. He denied her too, & when he lets go, she had multiple orgasms too, & they followed each other, as they had a couple more. It was like heaven, Heaven on Earth for both of them.

 

When they were spent & catching their breaths, They held each other, & she said with a smile, "I love you so much, Steve, So much that it hurts, & it hurts good", The Former Seal smiled, & said, "I love you too, Baby", & when they composed themselves, He asked, "Am I a piece of meat to you, Did we make a baby ?", "No, You are not, Super Seal, You are a feast, A feast that the beach offers, Yes to the answer to your question, I believe we did, Super Seal, I believe we did", she said with a chuckle, & then she said, "How about we go up to shower, & get into bed, & just snuggle & forget the day, How does that sound ?", "Like heaven", They got up, & walked hand in hand, they picked up their discarded clothes, used the outdoor shower, wrapped themselves up in towels, & headed in to relax for the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
